When It Rains
by HitsuxHina1819
Summary: Main story with SpainxRomano with a collection of one-shots about MANY other couples that deal with a thunderstorm. More details inside.
1. Prologue

**When It Rains, It Pours…**

**Prologue**

Some say when it rains, God is crying. Others say the angels are watering their gardens. One might note that when it rains, people have a tendency to feel down or sad.

But to others, rain brings comfort and reason. Rain can wash away the darkness and the lies. If it really is God's tears, then it can purify even the most tainted souls.

So let it do so. Let the truth become known. Let your heart be calm and let your worries be washed away. The rain won't stop until you have. The droplets of water will continue to plunge to the Earth until all has been made a new.

Let the blessed rain pour… and fix you.

* * *

><p>Okay... so the prologue was just a random thing that kind of popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway, this is for my fluff story(lots of fluff, it can kill u! lol) that i will be putting up here. The main plot will be a SpainxRomano story but there will b little one-shot chapters with other couples.<p>

When i post the chapters i will tell what couples they will b. (it will just say 'Romano' when it is the main plot. which should b about every four chapters or so) that way, if there is a couple u don't like, u can skip it if u wish. no hate comments, got it? I'll sic Prussia (and scary Serbia o.o) on u if u do.

Anyway, the one-shots and main story will all have a basic theme of a thunderstorm. Hope u all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: Romano

**Chapter 1**

_Rome, Italy_

The rain had just begun to fall. Romano hated the rain. It really pissed him off. It was wet and cold and what good did it really ever do him? That's right; None.

Sitting alone in his house wasn't really all that fun and his brother was supposed to be home an hour ago. Romano grumbled as he paced, obviously bored. Lighting struck outside, causing the poor Italian to jump in shock. If there was one thing that Romano hated more than rain (besides Germany), it was lightning… and thunder.

Another flash hit, making the power go out. The male cursed loudly as he made his way to the family room where the fire place was.

"This is ridiculous! Where is my Fratello! Ugh… damn rain. Being so dark and wet. Where is the sun when you need it!" he complained as he began to make a fire. The warmth of the blaze helped sooth his frayed nerves, but only a little bit. The loud crashes and strikes of the storm bothered him deeply.

"I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid!" Romano told himself. Memories started to flow into his mind as he sat there by the fire.

*Flashback!*

Chibi Romano grumbled as he fixed his pajamas and went back to folding clothes. It was almost bedtime but he had to finish laundry before Spain got home. Not that Romano cared what the Spaniard thought.

"Stupid tomato bastard… making me do all the chores." The small Italian grumbled once he got close to finishing his task. Then, all of a sudden, a huge crash was heard from outside. The child jumped in surprise and hid in the laundry basket.

"T-Thunder?" he whined, peeking out of his shelter. Another crash and bright flash. Romano sunk deeper into the basket. He was scared… and alone. He didn't like that at all. The young nation shook as the thunderstorm continued on.

The auburn haired boy didn't know how long he had slept there. It felt like forever. The front door slowly opened.

"¡Ah! ¡Estoy empapado!" Spain exclaimed as he sauntered in. He ran his hand through his hair to shake the moisture out. "This storm is a lot worse than they predicted… Qué terrible." The tan male hung his jacket on a chair before heading to his bedroom to find a basket of unfolded laundry. He pouted, then sighed.

"That little Romano didn't finish his chores. What am I going to do with him?"

A flash of lightning stuck and Chibi Romano sprung awake and flew out of the basket. He connected himself to Spain's leg. The scared nation was shaking like a leaf. The elder's almond eyes widened.

"Romano? Are you okay?" he asked, descending to his knees so he could look at the child. Said child tried to quickly rub away his tears.

"I'm fine! I'm not scared!" His lie was exposed when there was another flash from the storm. Romano continued to shake and hide his tear filled eyes. Spain's expression softened while looked at his small underling with warm, caring eyes.

"Aw… Romano…" the Spanish nation began before he reached out to the boy but ended up having his hand slapped away.

"Leave me alone!" Romano cried. He didn't want his 'boss' to see him so upset and scared.

Spain rubbed his hand slightly before he sat down and pulled an unwilling Southern Italian into his lap. He did his best to block the punches from the boy.

"Lovi~ Listen to me," he cooed, the man's voice soft and melodic. Romano stopped fussing and looked up to meet the Spanish male's face, causing Spain to smile. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" the younger argued. The other chuckled and squeezed the boy.

"Don't lie. It's okay to be scared of things. The world can be a scary place. But don't worry; I'll always be here to protect you." Spain's words were so sweet and sincere that the young Italian's tears stopped. He sniffled a bit as he let his 'boss' hold him in his lap.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now and forever." Spain vowed.

That night, Romano stayed with Spain in his bed and only head butted him once (he had touched his curl) and the pair slept peacefully as the storm died down.

*Flashback end*

Romano shook his head violently.

"_I don't want to think about that annoying tomato bastard right now!" _he yelled in his mind. He didn't want to see Spain… The Spanish jerk had no bearing on Romano anymore. So why should he care about such an outdated memory? The Italian exhaled in frustration.

"_It's not like he would come here or anything to comfort me. Not that I need it or want it!" _the male thought that… but he couldn't help but look over at his phone that was next to him. He reached for it slowly and his fingers began to dial the Spanish nation's phone number but the Italian stopped himself.

"No! Why would I call someone like him? The bastard…" Romano dialed another number instead.

'"Ciao! I'm sorry but I, Feliciano Vargas, cannot come to my cell phone right now! So leave a message! Grazie! …Um… Ludwig?"

"Hm? Ja?"

"I'm done recording. What do I do now?"

"You press the star button."

"Which one is that?"

"…This one." Beep! ' Romano groaned as he listened to his brother's voicemail.

_"Stupid potato bastard. Feli really needs to stop hanging out with him."_

"Fratello! Where the hell are you! Get your ass home NOW!" And with that, he hung up and tossed his phone onto the carpet. So much for a reliable brother.

The male sighed in frustration as he went to the fridge to grab a tomato and a blanket from the couch before returning to his spot by the toasty fire.

The storm outside was still exceptionally loud and bright causing Romano to shudder and curl up with his turtle blanket.

_"Damn storm… better end soon…" _he whined while taking a large juicy bite of his favorite red fruit.

The Southern Italian wanted the storm to end, but somewhere he felt that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Ya... not much happening yet. Hope u all like so far tho. The next three chapters r couple one-shots, just so u all kno. hope u stay with me till then! please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: AmericaxEngland

**Chapter 2**

_Washington DC, United States of America_

"Ugh… Why am I awake during this bloody storm? Bugger," A certain British name whined as he staggered down the stairs to make himself some tea. The storm had awakened England from his peaceful slumber whereas America was sleeping right through it.

England sighed as he began to mechanically make his favorite drink. He rubbed his eyes.

"Lucky git… being such a heavy sleeper." The male poured the tea into his favorite cup. A smile and a small blush appeared on his face.

"_He did look really cute while he was sleeping though. I wonder… what is he dreaming about?"_ The Brit couldn't control the heavy red hue that was attacking his cheeks. A quick sip of his tea was supposed to remedy the situation… but he ended up spitting it out.

"What _is _this?" he yelled, examining the cup closely. After a minute or two, the aroma clued the confused nation in. "_Coffee? _How the…?" England face palmed. He was obviously extremely tired if he had prepared coffee instead of tea. The blonde male groaned. "Bloody hell. The storm needs to go away; I need more sleep."

"Is someone getting old?" a voice chuckled from the doorway. England quickly whipped his head around to see his lover in nothing but a white bathrobe and his glasses to cover his ocean colored eyes. The Brit scoffed at him.

"Bloody hell no! In fact, I feel that I'm getting younger by the day."

"Pfft. You wish Iggy," America retorted, making his way over to the counter. The smaller glared at him.

"You git…" he started before the American chuckled again and then kissed England on the lips passionately. The island nation desperately tried to regulate his breathing and resist but it was of no use. He ended up pulling the taller blonde closer to him.

America smirked when he finally pulled away.

"Like putty in my hands~" he noted, causing the other to pull away and pout.

"How dare you…" he threatened. The younger ignored him and began making what England thought was coffee. But after a few moments, a familiar scent floated into the British man's lungs. He blinked with wide eyes at the American. "Tea?" His lover nodded before handing him a cup of it.

"For you, my love," the confident blonde whispered before taking the Brit's rejected cup of coffee and drinking it. The older blushed.

"Thank you," he responded while he leaned against the other's strong chest.

"I love you… Arthur."

"I love you too." The two drank away their cares and listened to each other's sweet whispers.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one was so short. Hope u like the fluffy fluff tho! review plez!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: AustraliaxNew Zealand

**Chapter 3**

_Sydney, Australia_

A young blonde sighed as he sat on the couch, waiting. He lightly munched on some popcorn while a fluffy white animal nudged him. A small smile was offered before he reached over to pet the adorable creature.

"Hey Sheep. You doing okay?" New Zealand asked. The sheep sat down and let himself be spoiled. New Zealand rolled his eyes. "Lazy thing." The male ate some more of the buttery treat as he waited.

"_Where is he? It shouldn't take that long to get popsicles, right?" _He stared at the TV which was paused at the beginning, begging to be watched. A loud crash was heard and a door opened and shut quickly.

"Wow! It's pouring Koalas and Kangaroos out there!" A voice exclaimed before sauntering into the living room. New Zealand sighed in relief.

"Is that what took you so long Aaden?" the younger asked the brown haired male he shook out his jacket and hung it up, being careful not to drop the two colored treats he was holding.

"Did I keep you waiting too long? I'm sorry mate," the Australian apologized.

"It's fine. But I didn't think it would take so long."

"Well, there's an explanation for that," Australia replied, standing near the couch but not yet sitting on it. A gray animal sat/clung onto the elder's shoulders and it seemed to be staring at New Zealand.

"Oh? And what's that?" the other questioned with a slight giggle.

"I had to go to the river to get them because that's where I keep my ice box! Since my fridge is broken… And it was difficult because of the rain!" he explained before finally sitting down next to the blonde and holding a green popsicle out to him. New Zealand's grassy green eyes glanced from Australia to the popsicle, then to Australia again.

"I thought I asked for a cherry flavored one…" he teased, causing the other to frown.

"I know, but Koala took it from me, and it had been the last one. So I got you your second favorite, mate. Sorry…" the brown haired nation apologized. Koala, who was munching on said cherry popsicle, glared intently at the blonde. A sweat drop appeared on his face when he noticed it and took the lime flavored treat.

"_You did that on purpose now didn't you?" _New Zealand noted in his head. The Outback nation's pet had always seemed to have a small distaste for New Zealand for reasons that were unknown to both countries.

The smaller male began eating his icy treat as the other tried to get situated.

"Okay! Now we can start the movie!" he cheered while pressing the play button.

The two watched the movie peacefully. It was a common themed movie for them; Hero is well versed with nature and is trying to protect it in some way, shape, or form. So yes… they were watching Tarzan.

During the fluffy Tarzan and Jane scenes, New Zealand couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. His chest would grow tight and his heart beat would quicken when he would notice the amused Australian next to him.

The characters on the screen… the blonde felt jealous of them; Jealous of their honesty and confidence.

He glanced over at his friend again, finding that the other nation was thoroughly engrossed in the film, his eyes growing wide and all but sparkling. Really, he could be such a kid sometimes.

New Zealand smiled before blushing. He had an idea. Slowly, he leaned over and rested his head against the other's shoulder/arm, causing the brown haired male to look over at the New Zealander with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay Sammy? Tired or something, mate?" Australia asked with some concern. New Zealand kept his eyes on the screen.

"Y-yeah… I g-guess," he stumbled.

"I can give you a pillow to lie on if you want," the older male offered. The younger mentally face palmed.

"_You… you are so naïve and innocent. So… dense." _He pouted.

"I'm fine. You d-don't have to. I think I'll be all right." Australia's amber eyes observed New Zealand, who was desperately trying to keep his heart from wanting to explode.

"_Is he bothered by this? I feel comfortable here but if he doesn't like it…" _The blonde was panicking about the situation. But after a few moments, the Australian shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie. The other sighed, and smiled. The tan nation was really warm and soft, making him a great pillow.

Near the end of the movie, the storm outside completely forgotten, New Zealand's eye lids were starting to grow heavy. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he couldn't resist the delightful temptation of sleep.

The movie ended and Australia stretched his legs and his free arm. He looked over and noticed that his friend was asleep. The older male chuckled.

"You really were tired, weren't you mate?"

"_He looks so relaxed and cute…" _The thought caused him to blush a dark red before hitting himself lightly on the head. "_No, I shouldn't think that way…"_

New Zealand stirred a bit, making Australia blush harder. His arm was beginning to grow sore, but he didn't want to disturb the sleeping male. So, slowly and carefully the Australian moved his arm around the other, letting him rest his head on the tan nation's chest. The red hue was so dark that Spain's tomatoes would be jealous.

He exhaled and let himself enjoy the moment as sleep overcame him as well.

New Zealand smiled in his sleep and Australia did the same. Sheep snuggled up on his owner's lap. Koala watched the three with a glare and tried to decide wither or not he wanted to eat the blonde male's hair. Said blonde told himself that he would do what he could to eventually tell the Australia how he really felt.

* * *

><p>I absolutely love this couple! they are soo cute! hope you all like! comment plez! it makes me write more!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: RussiaxChina

**Chapter 4**

_Moscow, Russia_

All was silent in the wintery nation's house. Then the lightning and thunder began. The structure trembled under Mother Nature's might. But the house's occupants did not wake from their deep slumber.

Russia had his arms around China while he slept and the ancient nation was snoring lightly. Neither knew about the storm nor cared. They were too occupied with the comfort and their dreams.

Both dreamt of sitting in fields of sunflowers.

* * *

><p>Shortest. Chapter. Ever. FML. Well, forgive me for the lack of RoChu fluff but I feel that they would end up sleeping right through it. lol If you want some RoChu fluff and angst, you can read my story Lips of an Angel. Please enjoy!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: NetherlandsxBelgium

**Chapter 5**

_Brussels, Belgium_

A yawn left the pointy haired nation's lips as he walked through the rain with his black umbrella. He could see flashes of lightning but he didn't really care about it. Not even the loud thunder bothered him. He was almost to his destination anyway.

The male approached a small white and red house and went up to the door. He didn't bother to knock, choosing to instead open the door with a key.

"Alice, I'm hungry. Feed me," The Netherlands demanded, receiving only silence in response. With a grunt the Dutch nation shook his umbrella and coat out before hanging them up so he could search the house for Belgium. After a few unproductive minutes, he sat on the couch, annoyed.

The male nation had dealt with some business nearby and he was too lazy to go all the way home to eat so the brilliant idea of going to Belgium's house for food popped into his head. But it didn't seem like she was home. The Netherlands grumbled. It wasn't like he had actually _wanted _to see Belgium… it was only was about the food (lie).

The house seemed to creak a bit as the wind began to pick up. He glared out at the window.

"_I hope she's not outside somewhere. It's getting dangerous out there," _his mind noted. He shook the thought out and then went to raid the Belgian's fridge. A grin appeared when he found three bottles of beer. He opened one and downed it quickly.

The Netherlands went to the dining room to drink the other two while watching the storm through the patio door. The rain seemed to be being dumped onto the ground and the wind was tossing things around. A chuckle.

"Seems quite strong. Impressive," the blond commented. "Now where is that woman?" He hadn't really been waiting that long; he was just a very impatient man (blame Denmark). And when he gets impatient, he does one of two things: If he's around others, he gets mad. If he's alone, he points out random things around him. And currently he was alone.

"The fridge doesn't have good food and the pantry door is going to fall off. The table has scratches, the patio door is slightly opened and unlocked, and the rug is dirty-" the man stopped himself. The patio door was open. Belgium only left it ajar when she went outside to the backyard. The Netherlands jumped up, abandoned his beer, and rushed outside. The rain almost instantly soaked him and the wind threatened to throw his balance off but he didn't let it stop him. He was looking.

Belgium kept her beloved garden in the backyard and she barely ever let anyone go to it. Except him when she was feeling generous.

The poor garden was in bad shape. Decorations were thrown about and plants were uprooted and/or squashed. The sight bothered the Dutch man. There was no sign of her.

He continued on, ignoring the harsh weather. The male searched the entire garden but couldn't find her.

_"Damn it Alice… Where are you?" _The blonde's heart was racing. He was worried. More than he could fully understand. Belgium was outside somewhere, out in the dangerous weather.

Then an idea hit him. The one place he hadn't yet checked. He took off and began running towards the woods till he saw a small greenhouse. That greenhouse was the female's one true sanctuary. The Netherlands had only been there once.

Upon first inspection, the greenhouse looked fine but once the male nation got closer, he was able to discover the damage. The windows were shattered and the door seemed to have been thrown open and it was barely on the hinges.

He peered inside. Sure enough he heard soft sobs. Avoiding the chunks of broken glass, the Netherlands made his way inside. He found Belgium on her knees in front of a flower patch near the end of the greenhouse. She was crying and from the pools of blood on the ground, she was bleeding too.

The blonde man stood behind her, trying to keep himself calm and reserved.

"Alice," was all he said. Belgium's sobs eased a slight bit before she slowly turned her head, her tear filled emerald eyes meeting the other nation's similarly colored ones.

"Dameon… I-I… T-The…" she stuttered. Her sniffles caused her to stop momentarily. The taller was able to notice that she was clutching something in her blood stained hands. He knelt down next to her.

"Why are you out here in the storm?" his voice sounded slightly demanding, but behind the exterior, there was worry and concern. The female squeezed the object in her hands and gazed back at the flower patch.

"The f-flowers… they're destroyed. The tulips, the ones you planted for me…" she explained, her voice dry and raspy. The male looked at the ruined plants.

The red tulips that the Netherlands had planted earlier that year had been tossed around and crushed by glass pieces. The only one that was in decent condition was the one the Belgian was holding.

Said Belgian shook before speaking again.

"I came out here to check on the flowers… but then the storm got worse and the glass broke." That explained why the smaller nation had cut and gashes bleeding all over her body. His eyes narrowed.

"That's why you're out here? Because you were worried about the flowers?" he asked. She nodded slowly and he scoffed before rolling his eyes and standing.

"Really, you women can be so difficult sometimes," the Dutch country stated as he held a hand out to her. The blonde girl shot him a hurt glance but ended up reaching up to accept his hand. When she tried to stand though, she cried out in pain and fell back down. Some shards of glass had done quite a number on her legs. Blood was oozing out of her body quickly.

"I-I'm sorry… I can't stand," she told him. He hesitated for a few seconds before leaning down and picking her up in his arms bridal style, shocking the female at first.

"Da-Dameon! You'll get your clothes stained with blood…" Belgium noted. The other nation chose to ignore her comment as he began carefully heading back to the house, pulling the female close to protect her from the rain and wind. She held on tightly.

It seemed to take forever but eventually the duo made it back to the house in one piece. The Netherlands set Belgium on the couch before raiding her medicine cabinet, quickly finding the iodine, bandages, tweezers, and a needle and thread. Upon returning to the female nation, he found that she was holding the tulip, its red color having been darkened by the Belgian beauty's blood.

He slowly began using the tweezers to pick out the small glass shards that were embedded in Belgium's flesh. She clenched her teeth in pain and tried not to cry out. He cleaned the cuts and started to stitch up the larger wounds, wincing slightly whenever the female would let out a small whine in pain.

"You're really good at this, Dameon," the younger noted once she had gotten used to the pain. The Netherlands didn't look away from the cut on her leg he was stitching up.

"I'm used to having to address my own wounds," he answered. Belgium swallowed hard, that line having bothered her for some reason or another.

"Thank you…" Green eyes glanced up for a split second before returning to the injuries. The male nation bandaged the female's wounds with a feverish pace. Once he was done, he sighed, put the medical items away, and then collapsed on the couch next to the Belgian with his beer from earlier. Belgium chuckled. "You don't change, do you? Still raiding my fridge for alcohol…" she teased before pulling her feet up on the couch and resting her legs on the Netherland's lap. Usually he would've pushed them off, but he didn't that night.

"Booze makes the world go round. And I deserve it. I went out in a murderous storm to find you."

"I already thanked you." The other grumbled before downing more of his beer. Belgium twisted the tulip through her fingers a bit, earning her a raised eyebrow and a confused glance from the other.

"Why were you even out there?"

"I told you already. I wanted to check on the flowers."

"I know, but why? They're just flowers." Belgium stiffened a bit and her voice grew defensive.

"Maybe most of them… but the red tulips, they… they mean a lot to me." The male felt something tug at his heart.

"Why?" He didn't understand why he wanted to know so badly.

Belgium adverted her eyes and squeezed the flower more.

"Someone special gave them to me." A light blush formed on her face and the Netherland's green eyes grew wide for a moment. She quickly turned to him. "Not that you would care or anything! It's none of your business!" she lied, seeing as the tulips had been from him. He chuckled and she turned away, a furious blush on her features.

"_Still so stubborn I see…" _he thought before moving towards her, being careful not to brush against any of her wounds, and pressed his lips against hers.

Belgium froze at the kiss, but her lips flushed against his. It didn't last long, but it seemed so blissful. He pulled away and went back to his usual spot to finish his beer. Belgium giggled as she licked her lips.

"You taste like mint and beer," the male smirked.

"Get used to it."

* * *

><p>I don't know why this one is so long. I just kept writing and yeah... this happened. lol No flames or anything plez! i will ignore and block you if you flame me or anyone else on here about what I or anyone else supports. Thank you! Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
